gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Marlee Matlin
Marlee Beth Matlin, born August 24, 1965, is a 53-year-old American actress. She is the youngest woman in history and the only deaf performer to win the Academy Award for Best Actress in a Leading Role, which she won for Children of a Lesser God."Shoshannah Stern — Ready for Prime Time" Ability Magazine Her work in film and television has resulted in a Golden Globe award, with two additional nominations, and four Emmy nominations. Deaf since she was 18 months old,Matlin, Marlee, I'll Scream Later, New York: Simon and Schuster, c2009, pp. 3. she is also a prominent member of the National Association of the Deaf. Personal life Matlin is actively involved with a number of charitable organizations, including Easter Seals (where she was appointed an Honorary Board Member), the Children Affected by AIDS Foundation, Elizabeth Glaser Pediatric AIDS Foundation, VSA arts, and the Red Cross Celebrity Cabinet.[http://www.voicesinc.com/Pages/marlee_matlin.html Marlee Matlin, The Gift of Silence: A Conversation with Marlee Matlin]. Voices Inc.com. April 4, 2007. She was appointed by President Clinton in 1994 to the Corporation for National Service and served as chair of National Volunteer Week. Matlin was a participant in the first-ever national television advertising campaign supporting donations to Jewish federations. The program featured "film and television personalities celebrating their Jewish heritage and promoting charitable giving to the Jewish community" and included Greg Grunberg, Joshua Malina, Kevin Weisman, and Jonathan Silverman.Jewish Federations of North America: "Film and Television Celebrities Promote Jewish Federations in First-Ever National Television Advertising Campaign - Jewish Stars Promote Federations' Initiatives and Mission" August 2, 2004 Matlin received an honorary Doctorate of Humane Letters degree from Gallaudet University in 1987.[http://web.archive.org/web/20080314031620/http://www.gallaudet.edu/x4988.xml Profile: Marlee Matlin]. Gallaudet University. Access date: December 26, 2007. In October 2007, she was appointed to the Gallaudet University Board of Trustees. In 1988, Matlin received the Samuel S. Beard Award for Greatest Public Service by an Individual 35 Years or Under, an award given out annually by Jefferson Awards.http://www.jeffersonawards.org/pastwinners/national Matlin attended the 1987 Oscars to present the Academy Award for Best Actor. After signing her introduction in ASL, she spoke aloud the "names of the nominees" and of Michael Douglas, the winner. On April 14, 2009, Matlin released an autobiography, I'll Scream Later. In it she describes her drug abuse and how it drove her to check herself into Betty Ford Center. She also tells about her rocky, two-year relationship with actor William Hurt, who she claims was physically abusive to her and abused drugs during that time. She also addresses the sexual abuse she suffered at the hands of her babysitter.Marlee Matlin website"Marlee Matlin: Baby sitter's abuse led to life of drugs, violence." CNN. April 14, 2009. Matlin enjoys a sense of humor about her deafness: "Often I’m talking to people through my speaker phone, and after 10 minutes or so they say, 'Wait a minute, Marlee, how can you hear me?' They forget I have an interpreter there who is signing to me as they talk. So I say, 'You know what? I can hear on Wednesdays.'" Filmography Film Television Gallery File:MM_and_AL.jpg MM and MC.jpg MM and MM.jpg MM and SG.jpg MarleeM.jpg Marlee M learning lines.jpg Marlee and Katee.jpg Marlee and Kristen I.jpg Marlee and Kristin II.jpg Marlee and Kristin III.jpg Tumblr nypsy3nMkn1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ogyu4eRIzU1uxavoco2 1280.jpg Tumblr ogyu4eRIzU1uxavoco1 1280.jpg Tumblr oh5qlyY7z11uxavoco1 1280.jpg References Category:Actors Category:Guest Stars